Unidos por la Distancia
by kukiss
Summary: bueno este es mi 2 fic trata de como sasuke y sakura gracias a un motivo se separan pero el destino los volvio a unir como 2 personas q no se conocen...
1. Chapter 1

pensamientos

-lo q asen-

00000cambio de esena0000

(interrupciones mis)

_**Solo una pared entre nosotros**_

En una hermosa villa llamada villa de la hoja mejor conocida como konoha se encontraba un hombre de unos 20 años cabello negro al igual q sus ojos como les iba diciendo se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado al lado de otro hombre como de su misma edad cabello güero y ojos azules como el cielo…

¿?1: hey teme si te acuerdas como inicio todo verdad

¿?2: hmp dobe

¿?2: claro q si me acuerdo como olvidar esos momentos

¿?1: se preguntaran q momentos verdad?? Ok q mi amigo les cuente

¿?1: hey teme que tal si les cuentas la historia o prefieres q se las cuente yo

¿?2: hmp yo se las cuento

¿?1: ok

¿?2: hola mi nombre es sasuke uchiha y el que esta al lado mio es mi mejor amigo naruto uzumaki

Naruto: exacto yo naruto uzumaki futuro hokage de konoha dattebayo

Sasuke: me dejas hablar

Naruto: lo siento

Sasuke: como les iba diciendo nosotros vamos camino a un compromiso sumamente importante ya q hoy …

Naruto: hey no les digas la sorpresa

Sasuke: ok mejor hay q empezar de cero

Sasuke: la historia va asi

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Flash back**

Una hermosa y tranquila noche en la villa de konoha se encontraba una pareja "hablando amistosamente" sobre un asunto algo delicado…

¿?: pero como es posible!!!

¿?: enserio yo no tuve nada q ver en esto ella fue yo no fui!!!

¿?: claro claro tu no tuviste nada q ver cierto- sarcastica-

¿?: en serio te lo prometo

¿?: HAYY NO ME MIENTAS POR FAVOR SASUKE!!! Te conosco desde q teniamos 6 años

Sasuke: ah ok no me kieres creer cierto sakura!!

Sakura: NO NO TE VOY A CREER PORK YO SE LO Q VI!!!

Sasuke: hay porfavor sakura cálmate te puede hacer daño

Sakura: mas daño q tu no creo!!

En ese momento un pequeño niño como de unos 2 años de edad entraba a la habitación de sus padres se podria decir q es un niño genio pork a su corta edad ya hablaba mejor como ningun otro niño de su edad

¿?: mami , papi pork pelean – decia un niño de pelo negro con unos ojos negros como la noche digamos q la viva imagen de sasuke a su edad-

Sakura: takeshi cariño no te procupes solo estamos hablando

takeshi: pero esq se estan gritando me asusta

Sasuke: no te preocupes enano vete a dormir solo estamos hablando

Sakura: hazle caso a tu papi

takeshi: pero es q ya no tengo sueño sus gritos me despertaron

Sasuke: ya se hagamos un trato kieres

takeshi: si cual?? – pregunto inocente el niño-

Sasuke: mira vete a tu habitación y métete a tu cama y yo orita te alcanzo y te leo un cuento aceptas si o si

takeshi: si pero con una condicion

Sasuke: cual???

takeshi: q tu y mi mami me lean el cuento juntos aceptas si o si – imitando a su padre en las ultimas 3 palabras y 1 letras jeje-

Sasuke: por mi no hay problema no se porti sakura

Sakura: esta bien

Sasuke: ok enano vete a dormir horita vamos

takeshi: pero van eh

Sakura: si cariño si vamos

takeshi: esta bien – se va un poco feliz –

Sasuke: sera mejor q dejemos las peleas a un lado y vallamos con el

Sakura: tienes razon pero mañana mismo voy con mi abogado para q prepare todo

Sasuke: no crees q es muy precipitado todo esto

Sakura: no ya es la 3 ves q pasa esto y solo por tu querida amiguita karim( uyy como me cae mal esa tipa)

Sasuke: pero ya te he dicho q yo no tengo nada q ver con ella

Sakura: y yo ya te había dicho q si volvía a ocurrir q iba a pedir el divorcio

Sasuke: hmp sabes mejor vamos con takeshi y mañana hablamos

Sakura: si

Los 2 se dirigen a la habitación de su primer hijo takeshi una ves ahí …

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuarto de takeshi

Sakura: ya llegamos

takeshi: q bueno ya iba a ir por ustedes

Sasuke: haber dinos el cuento kieres q te contemos

takeshi: el de esos ninjas q en una misión tuvieron q decidir entre su amistad y el objetivo de la mision

Sasuke: esa otra ves ya te la sabes de memoria

takeshi: pero es q yo kiero ser como esos ninjas

Sakura: esta bien – se sienta en la cama del niño y lo cobija-

Sasuke: quien empieza

Sakura: yo empiezo

takeshi: si!!

Sakura: en los tiempos cuando konoha estaba en guerra un equipo de ninjas se encotraba en una mision en la villa de la roca…

Sasuke: esos ninjas se llamaban hatake kakashi rin y obito uchiha mi tio y su sensei mejor conocido como el rayo amarillo ( es yodaime solo q asi le decian)

Sakura: en esa mision secuestraron a la unica chica del equipo a rin

Sasuke: bueno como a rin la secuestraron obito la quiso ir a rescatar pero kakashi era un ninja q le gustaba hacer todas las cosas al pie de las reglas

Sakura: bueno entonces como obito era mas como decirlo

Sasuke: como tu tio naruto

takeshi: si

Sakura: el le dijo q no y le dio un golpe y se fue a buscar a su amiga rin

Sasuke: entonces kakashi fue tras el

Sakura: una ves q lo alcanzo ya estaban el la guarida del enemigo

Sasuke: entonces obito decide entrar con kakashi para salvar a su amiga

Sakura: pero lo q no esperaban era q adentro los estaban esperando muchos ninjas para atarcolos entonces ellos empezaron a pelear y una ves acabados fueron a buscar a su amiga rin

Sasuke: - viendo a su hijo q ya estaba dormido- sakura creo q ya se durmió

Sakura: si será mejor irnos y dejarlo dormir a gusto – se sale de la habitación seguida por sasuke-

Una ves afuera del cuarto

Sasuke: sakura estas segura de lo q vas a hacer

Sakura: nunca eh estado mas segura en mi vida

Sasuke: esta bien pero porfavor piensalo bien no te kiero perder ni mucho menos a mis hijos

Sakura: sabes q mejor mañana hablamos de eso kieres??

Sasuke: esta bien buenas noches amor -le da un beso en la frente y se va-

Sakura: buenas noches a ti tambien – se va pero antes de irse le dice algo – sabes q mejor duermo en la habitación de huéspedes

Sasuke: no te preocupes si quieres yo duermo ahí

Sakura: esta bien hasta mañana

Sasuke: hasta mañana

Los 2 se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la habitación de huéspedes (sasuke)

Sasuke: sakura no te vallas perdóname

Sasuke: yo te amo ella fue la q me beso

Sasuke: es acaso q ya no confías en mi yo si confio en ti

Sasuke: ella es la causa del problema soy un tonto debi alejarme de ella cuando me dio la primera señal de querer algo conmigo

Sasuke: soy un tonto q no merece tu amor ahora esto es la consecuencia

Sasuke: buenas noches mi dulce flor de cerezo – asi se quedo dormido pensando en ella-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la habitación principal (sakura)

Sakura: sasuke estará bien lo q estoy haciendo

Sakura: perder a mi familia por una tonteria claro q no es una tonteria

Sakura: perder a takeshi a sasuke kun encontrar a tu esposo besándose con otra mas de 1 ves

Sakura: pero no kiero perder a takeshi no lo vas a peder lo vas a seguir viendo+

Sakura: sasuke kun te amo

Sakura: pero no te puedo perdonar tu traición

Sakura: buenas noches sasuke kun – se queda profundamente dormida mientras se le deja caer una pequeña largrima-

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 regalo divorcio

bueno aqui yo reportandome a con el cap 2 como les prometi les dije q hoy se los tendria ya listo espero les guste ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ala mañana siguiente un joven de pelo rosa y ojos jades se levantaba de su cama con los ánimos en el piso traía una cara de tristeza q hasta la persona mas despistada la notaria…

Sakura: umm –bostezando- hoy es el dia

Inner saku: sip hoy es el gran dia

Sakura: todavía puedo arrepentirme

Inner saku: y q te vuelva a engañar

Sakura: pero ambas sabemos es esa tipa es la q se le insinúa

Inner saku: pero el es el que se deja besar por esta tipa

Sakura: tienes razon pero tengo miedo por takeshi

Inner saku: sakura haruno ex uchiha a takeshi lo vas a seguir viendo y no te preocupes el va a estar bien

Sakura: pero tu crees q le afecte el divorcio

Inner saku: sakura ambas sabemos q takeshi no es tonto estoy segura q lo va a saber tomar bien

Sakura: esta bien – se para de la cama y va al baño se mete a la ducha-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la recamara de al lado se levantaba un sasuke muy enojado consigo mismo y a la ves triste

Sasuke: sasuke uchiha – regañándose a si mismo- como es posible q estes perdiendo a tu familia

Inner sasu: uchiha eres un tonto como pudiste hacerle eso a sakura a tu flor de cerezo

Sasuke: pero entiende q yo no fui ella fue la q me beso

Inner sasu: porfavor no te hagas el tonto q tu mismo le correspondiste al beso

Sasuke: pero esq pese q era sakura

Inner sasu: hay uchiha eres tonto o te ases bien q sabias q era la €·p$€ de karim

Sasuke: enserio te lo prometo por takeshi y mis futuros hijos

Inner sasu: porfavor sasuke a esas criaturas no las metas en este asunto

Sasuke: pero es q

Inner sasu: HAYY SABES Q MEJOR CALLATE ME DESEPCIONAS UCHIHA SASUKE no deberia estar en esta mente de un ser q no vale la pena hablar con el nisiquiera mirarlo

Sasuke: tienes razon me quiero morir

Inner sasu: pues no te puedes morir pork tienes a takeshi

Sasuke: ya ya dejame en paz mejor me meto a bañar

Sasuke se mete a bañar algo molesto por esa conversación con su inner (gua no sabia q sasuke tuviera un inner)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la recamara de sakura

Ya se habia salido de bañar y se habia vestido cuando se disponia a salir de su habitación recordo algo muy importante…

Sakura: ya se me iso tarde para hacer el desayuno

Inner saku: todo por quedarte dormida en la regadera

Sakura: oh perdon

Inner saku: naa no te procupes te perdono

Sakura: ¬¬

Inner saku: jeje ya me voy

Sakura: hmp algo se me olvida

Sakura: LOS PAPELES!!!

Sakura se mete una ves mas a la habitación y va a su tocador a buscar esos papeles tan importantes

Después de 15 min. de estar buscando los encontro

Sakura: si!!! Aquí estan

Sakura: bueno bajemos a hacer el desayuno

Sakura baja a la cocina y preparo el desayuno una ves acabo de cocinar llamo a los 2 hombre de la casa takeshi y sasuke

Sakura: TAKESHI SASUKE!!! YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO

Sasuke: ya estoamos aquí – lo dijo recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con takeshi en brazos -

Sakura: hmp bueno dias uchiha buenos dias takeshi

Takeshi: hola mami

Sasuke: buenos dias AMOR- resaltando la ultima palabra con mucho cariño-

Sakura: aver takeshi – quitándolo de los brazos de sasuke para cargarlo ella y sentarlo en la silla especial para bebe-

Takeshi: mami yo ya sepo sentarme solo en la silla

Sakura: ya se pero es q hoy keria sentarte yo a lo mejor es la ultima ves q lo hago-

Sasuke: sakura estas segura de lo de ayer

Sakura: te refieres a eso de ayer

Sasuke: si eso

Sakura: mas segura no puedo estar

Sasuke: ok pero te pido q lo pienses

Sakura: ya lo pense

Sasuke. ok

Sakura: bueno vamos a desayunar

Takeshi: q hay de desayunar

Sakura: para ti sopa de letras

Sasuke: y para mi

Sakura: huevos rancheros y jugo de naranja

Sasuke: ok

Sakura les sirvió sus respectivos desayunos a cada uno

Después de 10 min. Acabaron de desayunar y sakura lavo los platos mientras sasuke llevaba a takeshi a la guarderia ninja(esq el estaba muy chico para ir a la academia y ps lo llevaban ahí a enseñarle lo basico)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la guarderia ninja

Sasuke: takeshi yo aquí te dejo

Takeshi: ok adios papi y no se te olvide venir por mi eh pork la otra ves me tuvo q llevar hinata sensei (aquí ella es directora de la guarderia)

Sasuke: o//o jeje no se me va a olvidar campeon te lo prometo

Takeshi: ok

Takeshi se mete a la guarderia mientras sasuke se va a la casa de nuevo a tratar de recuperar a sakura

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la mansión uchiha

Sakura: uff ya acabe

inner saku: ya acabamos diras

Sakura: si si lo q digas

Sakura: aver aver q iba hacer ahorita

Sakura: ah si ir con mi abogado

Sakura: nadamas hay q esperar a sasuke

En ese mismo momento como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente aparece sasuke en la puerta de la sala con una mirada seria…

Sasuke: sakura ya llegue vamonos

Sakura: si nadamas deja voy por los papeles

Sasuke: q papeles

Sakura: lo del divorcio

Sasuke: asi q ya los tenias preparados cierto

Sakura: cierto

Sasuke: ok ve por los papeles te espero en la puerta

Sakura: esta bien – sube a su recamara-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la guarderia

¿?: takeshi chikito ven porfavor

Takeshi: mande tía hinata san

Hinata: y tus papas donde están

Takeshi: creo q en la casa

Hinata: ok gracias les dices q les mande a saludar

Tekeshi: sip hinata san le puedo decir un secreto pero no se los diga a nadie

Hinata: ummm dejame ver

Takeshi: si??

Hinata: esta bien – agarra a takeshi y lo sienta en sus piernas- dime q secreto me kierias decir takeshi??

Takeshi: ah pero es secreto eh

Hinata: ah si jeje

Takeshi: es escuche decir a mi papa q mañana era algo se q cumplían años de esposados o algo asi

Hinata: te refieres al aniversario de bodas

Takeshi: he??O.O

Hinata: es como el cumpleaños de cuando se casaron

Takeshi: oh

Hinata: y dime para q kerias decirme eso

Takeshi: ah si esq les kiero regalar algo y no se q??

Hinata: "al parecer no sabe lo del divorcio" ah y pork no les regalas algo hecho por ti

Takeshi: SI!!! Ya se le voy a regalar un eso cosa donde se ponen las potos

Hinata: fotos no potos y se llama portarretratos

Takeshi: pota re q??

Hinata: portarretratos

Takeshi: ah ya me voy a hacer eso

Hinata: ok – lo baja al piso- "pobre takeshi siento q le va a afectar lo de su divorcio"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la mansión uchiha

Sakura: ya vamonos sasuke

Sasuke: hmp

Se van caminando al departamento de abogados en la torre de la hokage

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el departamento de abogados

Se encontraban reunidos en la oficina del abogado tsunade sakura y sasuke…

Abogado: bueno ustedes están deacuerdo con lo del divorcio

Sasuke/sakura: si

Abogado: ok entonces prosigamos como marca en el formato numero 24 ustedes se casaron con bienes mancomunados ¿o me equivoco?

Sasuke: esta en lo correcto

Sakura: asi es

Abogado: entonces se piensan repartir los bienes o q??

Sakura: yo prefiero q el se quede con todo yo nadamas necesito la casa q esta por el lago y nadamas

Sasuke: estas segura de eso

Sakura: si

Sasuke: ok pero q te quede en claro q si necesitas algo mas sol pidemelo

Sakura: esta bien gracias

Abogado: prosigamos

Sakura: por favor

Sasuke: hmp

Abogado: me dijeron que tienen un pekeño niño

Sakura: asi es

Abogado: como se llama y q edad tiene

Sasuke: takeshi uchiha

Sakura: tiene 2 años

Abogado: q dia nacio

Sakura: el 7 de febrero (igual q yo XD)

Abogado: ok entonces q piensan hacer con el pekeño??

Sakura: ps nosotros quedamos como yo estoy embarazada

Sasuke: quedamos en q ella se queda con el bebe q va a nacer y yo con takeshi

Sakura: pero yo puedo seguir viendo a takeshi cuando yo kiera

Sasuke: al igual q yo con el bebe q esta próximo a nacer

Abogado: ok entonces asi se se quedan las cosas pero antes una pregunta si me permite señorita haruno

Sakura: cual??

Abogado: cuantos meses tiene de embarazo??

Sakura: 4 meses

Abogado: ok y q va a ser

Sasuke: no sabemos

Abogado: ok entonces prosigamos

Sasuke/sakura: esta bien

Abogado: entonces como ya esta todo en orden pueden firmar el acta donde dice:

Bajo las normas de la ley y bajo la responsabilidad si desea q el divorcio se lleve acabo firme donde se le indica

Firma de la presente del caso firma del presente del caso firma del testigo

Firma del abogado

Sakura iba a firmar pero algo mas bien alguien la detiene…

¿?: sakura estas segura de lo q vas a hacer

Sakura: si tsunade estoy muy segura

Sakura antes se firmar alguien le vuelve a interrumpir…

"¿?: sakura estas segura mira q separarte de sasuke kun por una tonteria eso es estar muy mal"

Sakura: "inner porfavor no me hagas mas bolas porfaor"

Inner saku: esq yo no te hago bolas pero volviendo al tema estas segura todavía puedes retroceder"

Sakura:" si estoy segura ya porfa vor inner vete no ayudas"

Inne saku: uyyy q humor mejor me voy"

Después de la conversación con su inner sakura firma el divoscio

Abogado: sr uchiha es su turno

Sasuke: hmp 2pork lo isite saku yo te keria" – lo firma-

Abogado: ante la ley y la sociedad ustedes señorita haruno y seños uchiha estan divorciados oficialmente

Continuara……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno espero les aya gustado y porfavor dejen REWIDS porfa se los ruego dejen REWIDS

GRACIAS ah:

L.T.I : tienes razon todas odiamos a la ·$$·6 de karim yo la odio y mucho GRACIAS por comentar baii

Jesybert: uyy si esa·5 de karim es peor q orochimaru tienes razon bueno GRACIAS por comentar bayy

Sakurita55: ps ya se separaron pero no te preocupes se van a reecontrar de eso me encargo yo GRACIAS por comentar baii

kaoru-uchiha: GRACIAS por comentar y ps si todas odiamos a karim ya q se le puede hacer yo con solo pronunciar ese nombre me da escalofrios enserio GRACIAS POR COMENTAR baii

NOTA: porf si tienen tiempo desen una vuelta por mi otro fic "MI DESESPERACION ERES TU" baiii

PORFA DEJEN REWIDS 


	3. Chapter 3peluche,te quedas,alejandro f

**HOLA!!**

**lamento averme tardado tanto pero esq estaba baja de inspiracion y ps no tenia idea de q iba a aser yase q este cap esta algo feo pero es lo mejor q pude aser **

**bueno sin mas q decir els dejo con la historia**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

En las calles de konoha se podia ver a 3 personas caminar cada una sumida en sus pensamientos…

ante la ley y la sociedad ustedes señorita haruno y señor uchiha estan divorciados oficialmente esa maldita frase resonaba y resonaba en su cabeza sin dejarme de torturar cada ves q la recordaba sentia q mi cabeza iba a estallar…

sakura: "maldita frase cuanto te odio salte de mis pensamientos"- se decía a si misma para ver si asi la dejaba de torturar-

maldita maldita sea esa hora donde le tuve q corresponder pork pork ise eso me decepciono yo mismo mi padre tenia razon no soy digno de ser un uchiha ya basta no puedo seguir asi esa maldita frase fue la q me toturo durante toda mi infancia NO ERES DIGNO DE SER UN UCHIHA solo por aver traicionado a tu promesa de q le serias fiel a tu esposa y los uchiha siempre cumplen sus promesas–tan sumidos estaban en sus pensamientos q no se dieron cuenta de q alguien les hablaba-

¿?: hey chicos yo ya me voy a la oficina tengo q asignar unas misiones

Sasuke/sakura: ……

¿?: CHICOS!!!!!

Sakura: eh nos hablaba tsunade sensei

Sasuke: hmp

Tsunade: ok adios

Sakura: bye

Sasuke: aja

Sakura: sasuke

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: sasuke vamos por takeshi ya debió aver salio de la guarderia

Sasuke: hmp pero antes sakura

Sakura: aja

Sasuke: le vamos a decir a takeshi lo del divorcio

Sakura: yo estaba pensando en q le podemos decir q yo me voy a estar llendo de viaje o no algo se nos va a ocurrir

Sasuke: ok vamos por el enano

Sakura: si

Una ves llegaron por takeshi a la guardería ninja se encontraron con hinata…

Sakura: hinata hola!!!

Hinata: hola como estan??

Sasuke: hmp yo mal pork nose q persona iso algo q me puso muy triste

Sakura: si pork nose q persona me traicion y mas de 1 ves

Sasuke: pero yo ya le dije a esa persona q lo lamentaba

Sakura: si pero yo ya le dije q no lo perdonaba

Hinata: saben q chicos vamos a la oficina y ahí hablamos ¿kieren?

Sakura: sip

Sasuke: hmp

Una ves adentro de la oficina de hinata

Hinata: aver ten sakura este peluche

Sakura: y para k

Hinata: el q tenga el peluche puede hablar y el q no lo tenga se va a quedar callado mientras el otro habla

Sasuke: y pork ella tiene el peluche primero y yo no

Sakura: pork las damas van primero

Sasuke: pero es injusto

Sakura: ya uchiha callate

Sasuke: pork

Sakura: mira te lo voy a explicar una sola ves

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: tienes es peluche no no lo tienes a si q no puedes hablar yo tengo el peluche si si lo tengo asi q si puedo hablar entendido o te lo explico con manzanas

Sasuke: hmp mejor habla ya kieres

Hinata: dios parecen niños ya ni q tienen 20 años

Sakura: ok ya hablo ps yo pienso q sasuke es un estupido engrido q solo piensa en el y q es un traidor no solo de konoha sino también de mi corazón me engaño

Hinata: ok sakura dale a sasuke el peluche

Sakura: toma – se lo avienta-

Sasuke: hmp ps yo pienso de sakura q es una molestia de lo peor q solo sabe llorar y molestar q es una niñita q no sirve para nada ni para ser una buena esposa

Sakura: arg esto fue el colmo – se lanza a golpear a sasuke-

Sasuke: quítate loca maniatica si hubieses sido hombre ya te hubiera matado bájate de enzima mío

Hinata: BASTA!!! Paren de pelear por una buena ves

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: -se para de ensima de sasuke y se acomoda la ropa y se sienta en la silla- ya

Hinata: saben q hoy me llevo a takeshi a la casa no valla a ver q sus papas pelean

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: esta bien

Hinata: vamos con los niños

Sasuke/sakura: ok

Los 3 se salen de la oficina y ven a takeshi jugando con un niño ojos colo azul grisáceo y pelo güero como de la misma edad q takeshi (ya se imaginaran de kien es)

Niño: takeshi mira te gane yo acabe primero mi dibujo

Takeshi: no es cierto hitoshi yo ya habia teminado antes q tu

Hinata: hitoshi amor ven

Sakura: takeshi ven

Takeshi/hitoshi: sip

Hinata: takeshi no kieres venir a la casa con hitoshi a jugar

Takeshi: si!!! Pero …

Sasuke: no te preocupes nosotros de damos permiso

Sakura: y si kieres tambn a dormir

Hitoshi: si!! Takeshi vas a venir a mi casa y te enseño el juego de kunais q me compro mi papa

Sakura¿juego de kunais?

Hinata: no te preocupes es de juguete naruto sera un poco despistado pero no tanto

Sasuke:enserio dices eso hinata pork yo creo q el dobe sigue siendo el mismo dobe de siempre

Hinata: puede ser pero el hecho de ser papa lo izo madurar

Sakura: bueno hinata ya me voy a la casa tengo q aser esos asuntos (no piensen mal)

Sasuke: yo igual tengo q aser algo

Hinata: si si vallan con cuidado yo horita me voy a esperar mientras llegan por los niños q faltan

Sakura: ok nos vemos luego si se porta mal takeshi me dices

Hinata: ok jeje

Sasuke: hmp vamonos

Sakura y sasuke se dirigieron a la mansión uchiha dejando atrás la guarderia y dejar a takeshi a cargo de hinata

Llegaron a la mansión y sakura fue directo a la que era su habitación agarro una maleta y empezo a meter sus cosas, mientras en la parte de abajo se encontraba un sasuke hablando con un amigo…

Sasuke: entonces kakashi dime q hago

Kakashi: no seas tonto no la pierdas no te des por vencido sin antes luchar

Sasuke: pero ya estamos divorciados ya q se le ase

Kakashi: eso solo es un papel mira te doy un consejo antes de q se valla hazle algo cantale bailale regalale algo no se pero as algo ya me voy baii

Sasuke: ok gracias bai – cuelga el telefono-

Sasuke: ummm q le doy

Inner: sasu: sasuke

Sasuke: hmp

Innner sasu: sabes antar ¿cierto?

Sasuke: aja

Inner sasu: ps cantale algo

Sasuke: q cancion

Inner sasu: ps una donde le digas q no se valla

Sasuke: pero cual

Inner sasu: ps nose ah ya se te acuerdas de q tiene un disco de karaoke

Sasuke: aja

Inner sasu: ps pon la cancion esa de Alejandro fernandez (jeje no se me ocurrio otra mejor para esta ocacion XD)

Sasuke: de kien

Inner sasu: de Alejandro Fernández el mexicano ese guapo

Sasuke: ehh oO nada de q guapo acaso tu eres gay o q problema ahí en tu vida

Inner sasu: jeje nose eso dice en el guion q me dio kukiss

Sasuke: ¬¬ kukiss te voy a cobrar el doble por esto(ehh creo q me hablan)

Inner sasu: volviendo al tema entonces si se la vas a cantar pork ya viene bajando las escaleras

Sasuke: ya q

Sakura: decias algo sasuke

Sasuke: ah si q si me esperas 3 minutitos te tengo algo q decir

Sakura: -confundida – eh si pero q sea rapido uchiha

Sasuke: si – se acerca a la grabadora y pone el disco y empieza a sonar la musica sin la vos de Alejandro (jeje XD no sabia como explicarles eso)

**Sasuke**: No, no te vayas

aún quedan palabras

mil frases del alma

y entre ellas no estaba el adiós

espera por Dios

Falta besarte mas acariciarte

además de promesas

de esas que hay que cumplir

No te puedes ir

Rompecabezas sin piezas

los mares

los sueños que apenas comiezan

esto es un error

nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor

no como yo

Te amo sin miedo,

te amo cobarde,

te amo sin tiempo,

te amo que arde,

lo sé, te perderé

Te amo dormida

te amo en silencio

te amo mi vida

te amo lo siento

y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

No, no te vayas

aún el cafe no esta listo

yo se que no has visto de mi lo mejor

espera por favor

Falta besarte más acariciarte

además de mil cosas

que no son hermosas sin ti

no te puedes ir

Rompecabezas sin piezas

los planes

los sueños que apenas comiezan

esto es un error

nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor

no como yo

Te amo sin miedo

te amo cobarde

te amo sin tiempo

te amo que arde

lo sé, te perderé

Te amo dormida

te amo en silencio

te amo mi vida

te amo lo siento

y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

Te amo dormida

te amo en silencio

te amo mi vida

te amo lo siento

y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

Te voy a perder

Sakura: …- se encontraba callada-

Sasuke: y sakura q dices me das otra oportunidad

Sakura:

Continuara……

* * *

**ESPERO LES AYA GUSTA**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**GRACIAS A LOS Q DEJAN REWIDS (alguien me pregunto q si iba a salir sai y ps mi respuesta es q si sale pero mas adelante conforme avanse la historia van saliendo personajes de la serie de naruto**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REWIDS**

**Y SIN MAS Q DECIR **

**ME DESPIDO**

**BAII**

**BESHOS**

**..kuKisS..!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Un buen perdedor

**HOLA!!**

**Lamento haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, pero esq me trabe en el fic no sabia si poner esto o aquello me hice bolas jaja…**

**Pero bueno aqi sin mas les dejo el cap No 4, para recompensar mi tardanza este cap esta algo largo ESPERO LES GUSTE!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Ah y díganme q tal esta nueva forma de narra el fic**

Un chico de pelo azabache y ojos color negro como la noche se encontraba con una pelirosa de ojos jade tratando de sacarle un si a su flor de cerezo….

y sakura q dices me das otra oportunidad-dijo el chico algo nervioso por la respuesta q le iba dar SU pelirosa o talvez Su ahora EX pelirosa

… - la chica no contestaba

Sakura contéstame por favor-dijo el uchiha ya apunto de estallar de nervios

Sasuke…

Dime me das otra oportunidad-dijo el ojinegro

Sasuke lo siento pero ya no puedo darte otra oportunidad me has hecho sufrir mas de una ves y te eh perdonado pero sabes…-dijo la chica- todo escúchame bien TODO tiene un limite-dijo la ojiverde queriendo estallar en llanto…

Pero no!... esta ves no se derrumbaría enfrente de el, jamás lo volvería a hacer, pork desde hoy seria una nueva SAKURA HARUNO; ya no seria la pobre kunoichi q le perdonaba todo a su kerido y amado sasuke kun… no! Ahora seria la chica fuerte capaz de salir adelante por mas piedras q estén en su camino… pork desde hoy ella jamás escúchenme bien jamás lloraría por un hombre…(chicas no kiero ser feminista pero saben los chicos no merecen q lloremos por ellos y si algún día lloramos por uno de ellos no nos limpiemos las lagrimas q vean q una mujer es bella llore o no y q vean lo tontos q fueron al no sabernos valorar inner: oO gua andabas inspirada o despechada kukiss kukiss: las 2 jaja)

Esta bien sakura-dijo sasuke- te entiendo si yo estuviera en tu lugar también haría lo mismo

Hmp -fue lo único q alcanzo a decir sakura ya q sasuke la interrumpió

Pero kiero q sepas y te quede bien en claro sakura- dijo el uchiha menor decidido- q voy a luchar por tu amor y tratare digo lograre q me perdones y regreses conmigo

Inténtalo uchiha te aseguro q será un intento fallido – dijo sakura con una cara q demostraba seguridad y confianza- pero kiero q quede bien claro uchiha NO escúchame no kiero q uses a takeshi como una excusa para tratar de conquistarme… en pocas palabras no kiero q sea una pieza de juego en tu tablero, pork las unicas piezas en este juego somos solo TU y YO uchiha- y con esto finalizó la conversación ya q sakura agarro sus maletas y se salio de su ex casa…

No te preocupes mi sakurita q yo se jugar sin necesidad de involucrar a alguien mas-pensó el uchiha- pero temo q esta ves este juego va a necesitar de una pieza mas…(jeej sasuke parece algo malo aki pero no el aqi es bueno)

Con sakura…

Espero esto no afecte a takeshi-dijo sakura mientras conducía su carro en dirección a su nueva casa, pero cuando iba a doblar la esquina se topo con otro auto algo familiar para ella…

Oye estupida!-dijo una pelinegra de lentes- ten cuidado con mi auto casi le pegas! Fíjate por donde vas ¿no?

Entupida serás tu zorra!- contesto la pelirosa- la q se debería de fijar eres tu! Yo q sepa tu vas en sentido contrario-dijo la pelirosa bajando aun mas el cristal de su auto para lograr ver a su "amiguita"

Hay mira las coincidencias de la vida-dijo la pta digo la chica- encontrarme a la esposa digo con la ex esposa de mi kerido sasuke kun- remarcando las ultimas palabras con otro tono para hacer enojar a la pelirosa

Hmp, me da igual lo q digas karim por mi te puedes quedar con tu kerido sasuke kun-dijo la haruno- ya q los 2 son tal para cual uno es un estupido engreído y la otra una puta sin esquina (XD jaja me estoi emocionando pero esq tengo tantas ganas de decirle eso)

Hay si yo puta de donde?-dijo con una voz algo chillona e infantil pero q la hacia escuchar mas pta-

Hey si de donde si poquito te falta para tener un letrero con luces en tu frente q diga "hola!! Mírame soy puta digo, soy TU puta ¿me kieres? Tómame soy gratis me regalo" –digo la pelirosa ya fastidiada de estar hablando con la "otra" de su ex marido-

Hmp, pero tan siquiera YO si provoco a los hombres y no tengo q irlos a buscar como otras rogonas no kiero decir nombres pork luego SAKURA HARUNO se ofende-dijo la chica de lentes – ah y si por alguna razon se te olvido q TU sasuke kun me fue a buscar y TU nos encontraste besándonos me alegro por ti pork si hubieras llegado un poco mas temprano nos hubieras encontrado en una escena un poco desagradable para ti pero para mi digo para nosotros muy satisfactoria- dijo la zorra(léase karim)

Sabes algo karim-dijo la pelirosa con los ojos algo cristalinos- estoy muy agradecida contigo, pork gracias a ti me di cuenta la clase de hombre q tenia como esposo- termino de decir la pelirosa y avanzo el coche a todo lo q daba-

TE ODIO UCHIHA! ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ!- la chica estallo en llanto dentro del coche – TE ODIO! PORK NUNCA ME HAS DEJADO SER FELIZ!-

En ese momento lo único q ella keria era despertar y saber q todo fue un sueño, despertar al lado de su sasuke kun, besarlo decirle cuanto lo keria y el dedicarle un te kiero o un te amo, estar al lado de el y su takeshi como una familia feliz, eso! Eso era lo unico q keria ser feliz tener una familia ¿acaso ella no tiene derecho a ser feliz y cumplir uno de sus mas grandes y deseados sueños? Claro todos tienen derecho a ser felices, todos menos ella… sakura haruno ex de uchiha

Pasaron 5 meses y todo fue normal visitas a la casa de su mami o ella a la de su papi, pero me preguntaba pork no vivíamos todos juntos como una familia normal asi como la de su tío naruto y su tía hinata, pork el tenia q ir a visitar a su mama y asu hermanita si hermanita pork el keria q fuera una niña pork asi el la cuidaría y protegería y ella le tendría respeto, pero volviendo al punto pork su mami y papi no vivían juntos no se hablaban con antes y a el… a el lo traían de una casa a otra casa pero eso a el no le molestaba, le encantaba estar con su mamá pork cuando va a su casa a dormir ella le cuenta un cuento o juega o algo q a el le encanta es escuchar a su hermanita o sentir como se mueve en la panza de su mamá…

Y bien takeshi aquí te dejo, recuerda darle eso a tu mamá-dijo un pelinegro desde la puerta de una casa a su hijo

Mami! Mami!- dijo un niño pelinegro llegando a la casa de su mamá

Q pasa takeshi estoy acá arriba en el cuarto- dijo una chica ojiverde mientras arreglaba una ropa

Mira lo q me dio mi papi -dijo enseñándole 3 pequeñas esclavas (brazaletes pulseras gruesas como les kieran llamar) con la insignia U.H en medio con pekeños diamantes esparcidos por las letras- me dijo q te diera 2 a ti uno para ti otro para la bebe y uno para mi-termino de decir el pekeño genio-

U.H-dijo la ojiverde para si pero el pekeño la alcanzo a escuchar

Mami q es U.H- dijo el futuro hermano mayor

U.H significa Uchiha Haruno- dijo la haruno- esos son tus apellidos

Ah ya sabia-dijo el pekeño con una sonrisa de superioridad como la de su padre-

Te pareces tanto a sasuke kun- pensó la pelirrosa- no no debo pensar en el, el es pasado y ya a lo pasado pasado- se regaño la ojiverde mientras sacudía sus cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación

Nee mami q tienes- dijo el hijo de esta

No nada cariño-dijo la pelirosa

Ok me voy a jugar a mi cuarto-dijo takeshi- ah mami se me olvdaba ten-dijo entregándole una carta

Kien me la mando?-dijo su mamá

Mi papi

Mmm esta bien- dijo la kunoichi- vete a jugar

Ok

Sakura desdoblo la carta y empezó a leer la carta escrita por su ex amor…

_**Me declaro perdedor…**_

_**Me declaro perdedor**_

_**En este juego del amor**_

_**Pues acabo de entender**_

_**Tú tenías la razón…**_

_**Sakura…mi flor de cerezo hoy me kiero declarar perdedor en este juego, ya comprendí lo q trataste de decir aquella ves…**_

_**Sasuke entiende tu no existes ya en mi corazón… pues otro se adueño de este mi corazón **_

_**Esas palabras no las comprendí aquellas ves… como te habrás dado cuenta estaba mal…**_

_**Tu sakura haruno, MI sakura eres tu mi martirio por eso hoy me declaro un perdedor… me di cuenta perdí contra el… nose si vas a ser feliz con el pero kiero q sepas q si algún día llegases a ocupar un hombro en q llorar aqi esta este hombro amigo…**_

_**Si, amigo pork se q solo a eso pude llegar a ser… **_

_**Asi q con esta carta me despido pork se q ahora si te vas a marchar de mi corazón y no te pienso detener… se feliz pork mientras tu lo seas yo lo seré no importa si no es conmigo, estas con el y eres feliz, eso me ase ser feliz a mi también pork yo claro q se perder soy un buen perdedor…**_

_Se que piensas marcharte ya lo se  
y no te detendré, haz lo que tu quieras  
sin embargo recuerda que yo estare aqui  
en el mismo lugar y si solo tienes ganas de hablar  
con gusto escuchare._

_Y si el supo darte mas amor  
supo llenarte mas que yo  
claro que se perder  
claro que se perder_

_**Perdón si con esta carta te estoy haciendo q derrames lagrimas de cristal, no es mi intención q llenes tus hermosos ojos jade con lagrimas hechas por mi… pero era necesario decírtelo ya q no podía seguir con esto, necesitaba saber si te ibas o vas a irte de mi corazón…**_

**  
**_No tienes porque disimular  
esas lágrimas están de mas_

_Si tienes que irte vete ya.  
Sin embargo esperaba  
que te quedaras pero  
el agua hay que dejarla correr _

_**Me dirás cobarde pero entiende si estas frente a mi nose como decir esto q ahora te estoy diciendo por aquí…**_

_Mientras yo me tragaba palabras  
que no pude decir._

_**Hoy tu vida puede estar bien y eso me alegra, tienes con kien ser feliz, no te preocupes no te guardo rencor ya q tu merecido lo tenias…**_

**  
**_Y si el viento hoy sopla a tu favor  
yo no te guardare rencor._

_**Te digo esto pork kiero q sepas q yo si se perder como los grandes perdedores ya q esta no sera la primera ves q pierdo…pero admito q esta es la q mas me ah dolido perder, me dolió pork perdí algo q nunca pensé q perdería esa eres tu mi bella flor de cerezo…  
**_

_Claro que se perder  
no será la primera vez_

_**Y con esto me despido mi sakura, no te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien, ya no te voy a insistir… te dejare ser feliz pork se q esto ya no puede cambiar… hoy alguien ocupo mi lugar… **_

_Hoy te vas tu, mañana me iré yo  
seré un buen perdedor  
el mundo no cambiara  
alguien sin duda ocupa mi lugar_

_**Siempre ten en mente q TE AMO y kiero q lo sepas, aunque ya sea algo tarde…**_

**PARA SU MÁS BELLA FLOR**

_**COM AMOR….**_

_**UHIHA SASUKE**_

Derramo varias lagrimas q nunca se imagino volver a derramar y menos por el, aquel chico q la engaño, a el a su único y primer amor, aquel q la hizo mujer, aquel q amo tanto y al q le creyó cada palabra q le daba, su SASUKE KUN si el era suyo, suyo y de nadie mas ya q ella fue la primer persona q el dejo entrar a su corazón…

Sasuke kun-dijo la discípula de tsunade – nose si odiarte o amarte

Estoy confundida necesito ayuda-dijo la pelirosa dejandose caer lentamente en la cama esa cama q era para 2 para ella y el no para ellas sola- te necesito sasuke kun necesito un consejo

NECESITO ESTAR A TU LADO!!- grito en su mente- PORK ERES ASI SASUKE!! SIEMPRE ASES ESTO SIEMPRE ME DEJAS CONFUNDIDA!! TE ODIO! Y TE AMO!!-termino de decir la chica

Mami!!!-se escucho una voz infantil desde la parte de abajo- te habla la ti hinata

Esta bien takeshi-dijo la pelirosa limpiándose las lagrimas- yo contesto desde el teléfono arriba

Ok- dijo el pequeño dándose media vuelta e irse a jugar

Bueno- dijo la ojiverde

Hola saku- dijo hinata desde el otro lado del teléfono – como estas

Bien bien gracias y tu?

Bien – dijo la ojiblanco- pero saku q tienes q escucho mal

No no pasa nada hina

Mmm segura, sabes q aquí me tienes para lo q necesites

Hinata sin duda tu eres mi mejor amiga- dijo la chica- me conoces demasiado bien

Jeje para q veas- dijo la señora uzumaki- dime q te pasa

Así sakura le contó lo q paso con sasuke eso de la carta y demás

Sabes saku-hablo la pelinegra- lo q deberias hacer es tomarte tu tiempo, irte a un lugar lejano y despejar tus dudas, olvidarte de todo y de todos y si me permites decir esto yo creo q debes alejarte hasta de ese tal tetsuya osea dejar un tiempo esa relacion y enfocarte mas en ti y tus sentimientos

Ok, eso haré-dijo la chica- gracias hina chan!

De nada saku- dijo a su amiga- bueno me voy pork naruto tiene hambre, luego hablamos

Ok, bye

La chica colgó el teléfono y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, pensando q lugar seria el mas adecuado para pasar un tiempo a solas y poder reacomodar sus emociones, esta se fue poco a poco quedando dormida, al parecer todas esas emociones vividas en ese ratito la habían cansado mucho…

**Continuara….**

**Espero les aya gustado**

**Porfavor dejen reviews!!**

**Gracias a todos los q me han dejado un reviews de verdad estoy muy agradecida**

**De nuevo les digo lamento la tardanza**

**Bai bae**

**Se cuidan**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**


End file.
